Motel
by Apocalyptah
Summary: When Kaito and Miku stop at a motel - some weird things happen. A short one-shot I did when I was bored (one chapter)


They have been driving in the middle of no where for what seemed like forever. Kaito thought to himself "a GPS would've been faster then Miku with a map..." Kaito asked "Miku, why are we in the middle of no where? We need a gas station - our gas is running out". Miku examined the mask then gasped and started crying. Kaito pulled the car over to the sid to see what was wrong. Miku cried "I was reading the map upside down!" Kaito got frustrated for a bit, then calmed down, not wanting to scare Miku. He sighed and turned the car around "it's okay, Miku". Miku wiped her tears and turned the map over.  
3 miles down the road, the car stopped. Kaito looked "out of gas!" He got frustrated, starting yelling at the car and at Miku for her mistake. Miku, teary eyed, got out of the car and ran into the woods. She wanted to escape from all the yelling. As she heard "hey Miku! Come back! I'm sorry!" she tripped on a tree root and let out a loud scream. She looked and saw her ankle was twisted. She heard Kaito running towards her.  
Kaito leaned down next to her "what happened? Your ankle is twisted?" Miku nodded and Kaito picked her up. He was looking around - when he saw a light in the distance.  
Kaito, running with Miku who was barely conscious from the pain in his arms, ran toward the light. When they got to it, it was a small building that had a crooked light sign that was flickering "Motel"  
Kaito walked into the lobby, which was surprisingly clean, and up to the front desk. The young man at the front desk - looked to be around 17- smirked at the man carrying a half conscious girl. Kaito asked "do you have any rooms for free? We just need to rest for the night". The worker laughed "if I gave you a room for free, the boss-man would kill me! But... There is a room in the basement that we sometimes forget that it exists... I'll lead you there".  
When they got to the room, the worker said "here it is. Don't make too much noise, or boss-man will hear you. He's at this here motel 24/7! 24/7 I tell you!" Kaito nodded and walked into the room, as the worker closed the door he said "if you need help, don't ask". Kaito laid Miku down on the bed. Kaito said "lay there... I'll call for a hospital". He took out his phone, there was rather good reception. But whenever he tried calling or texting some one, it would say 'we can not do that right now' and the phone would turn off. He saw Miku sleeping comfortably, so he decided to give up and sleep on the couch. "Why couldn't we take a plane instead of driving?" he wondered as he drifted off to sleep.  
Kaito dreamed he was in a long, bloody hallway. He saw Miku at the end, but she was only a silhouette. She slit her arms and legs and rubbed her blood on the floor.  
Kaito ran toward her "Stop!" but the farther and faster he'd run, the more she'd be far away. He started sprinting, finally she was getting closer. She was within arms reach. He put his arms around her and almost toppled her. She turned her head enough so Kaito could see her bright red eyes. She hissed as she swung her knife at Kaitos' arms. He stepped back "Miku what are you doin-" She stepped closer and closer to him, repeatedly saying "Miku... is... dead..."  
Kaito woke up sweating. He ran to Miku, noticing blood covered her sheets. There were several cuts in her arms and legs. Kaitos' voice started to weaken "Miku... Miku!" Miku opened her eyes a bit "why am I hurting?"  
She noticed the blood and flipped out "WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE KAITO PLEASE OH MY GOD SOME ONE TRIED TO KILL ME!" Kaito calmed her down "no, you did it, I saw it in a dream". Miku looked into Kaitos' eyes, she froze with fear as she remembered her dream  
Miku was in a cement room - cement walls, floor, ceiling. The only thing in the room with her was a knife. she picked it up and get it near her. She heard foot steps. They got faster and faster and faster then Miku knew humans could go. She held out her knife and the some one broke in through the wall - Kaito.  
Miku cried "step back or I'll hurt you!" Kaito tilted his head "that's so sweet..." He violently grabbed the knife from Miku's hand "this is how you hurt some one" and he stabbed her right in the eye. She screamed in pain, her tears running down as blood. This is when Kaito woke he up  
Miku pulled up the covers to her nose "get away!" Kaito looked confused "huh?" Miku felt a knife next to her. She pciked it up and pointed it at Kaito "I'll hurt you!" Kaito got scared "give me that!" he snatched the knife from her hands. Miku looked at him angrily "are you gonna show me how to hurt some one?" Kaito was even more confused "no... I would never hurt you". That's when he heard voices, whispers, "If you kill her, I promise you a good life". The whispers got louder and louder until they were the only thought in his brain.  
Kaito looked at Miku, his arm raising itself without his consent. "YES!" the screams shouted "The HEAD!"  
Kaitos' arm fell as the knife went right through Mikus' eye.


End file.
